K9:01
by Chris Mc.Raven
Summary: Al fin de cuentas, el peor ladrón poseía algo que lo hacía humano.... Por que nunca pudo desaserse de eso?
1. Chapter 1

"_Hi!!!!!!, como están?, tenia como años de no estar aquí, pero como les diré... han pasado muchas cosas y eso. Para todos los que me hacen el honor de leer esto, lo primero que les quiero decir es gracias y lo segundo es que este fic es **la "continuación" de otro que se llama "Te Estuve Esperando"**, se los digo... por aquello, y les advierto que "TEE" es como muy largo, entonces no se si lo quieran leer antes que este (que seria lo mejor), pero es una sugerencia, mil gracias por su tiempo y por favor dejen comentarios para saber lo que desean o lo que opinan, para mi es muy importante."_

K9:01 

**Por: Chris Mc.Raven**

-no alcanzo!!!!-

-inténtalo!!, ya casi llegas-

-es muy difícil!!!!-

-vamos!, yo se que puedes!!-

-mmm...m...mmm... ja!, lo logré-

hola amigo tanto tiempo sin vernos!, pero quien cuenta los años. Ah!, veo que estas con tu eterna compañía... jajaja, entonces los saludo a los dos... gracias, y tu como estas?... soy feliz por los dos... oh?, que donde he estado?... bueno, es una larga historia... pero si la quieres oír... si, es un poco larga, pero no seas haragán, ahora as campo para contar; no, mejor me siento aquí.

Bueno, para empezar te diré que he estado en la k9... la conoces?... es un lindo lugar... si no estas ahí.

Llegue por un crimen que no cometí... puesto que atraparon a mi contacto cuando entregue la mercancía... y el traidor dijo donde estaba, pero eso no tiene nada que ver en el relato.

La k9 es la prisión más rigurosa y de la mas alta seguridad que ahí en la galaxia, y te cuento amigo... amigos, yo he estado en muchas, como la prisión de las Nebulosas de Yofek... en esa me he escapado, creo que unas 5 veces, es que no me llevan mucho ahí. En fin, cuando entre a la k9 (que me esposaron por cierto los ingratos) nunca me espere encontrar a conocidos míos ahí; se notaba que me querían, me decían cosas como "trik vas a morir" y "Ven, te enseñare un par de cosas que se me olvido darte cuando me abandonaste en el secuestro" y bla, bla, bla. Pero lo que si me sorprendió fue encontrar a un conocido mío, Lorga... lo conoces o nunca te hable de él?, bueno, para ahorrar tiempo, el fue mi compañero en un asalto al banco Intermundial de las Pleyares, peeero, como que las cosas no salieron bien y al final solo se pudo salvar el mejor... o sea yo.

Yo creí que el intentaría matarme, pero no, como que se hizo religioso y me llego con que el me perdonó todos los males que le había hecho y yo no se que más; por mi genial, ya tenía un aliado, o por lo menos alguien que no me quería matar.

Nos hicimos amigos (otra vez), hablábamos lo mas que podíamos en los momentos que podíamos, puesto que a mi me aislaron de todos, (dis que era un prisionero peligroso), en las noches, me concentraba en como salir de ahí; escribiendo en la pared "k9:01" cerré mi promesa de escapar, no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo, pero de que lo hacía lo hacía.

Un día estábamos en el comedor, el único lujo que teníamos era un pequeño "TV" en el cual podíamos ver que demonios pasaba en el mundo exterior. Ese día, no se a que estúpido se le ocurrió poner el noticiero, y ahí comenzó el calvario, comenzaron a dar noticias acerca de los "súper héroes" que salvan al mundo de "nosotros los malos". Y ahí se lucían esos tipos con los calzones afuera de la ropa (por dios!, por que se visten así?!) y sus "novedosos artefactos anti-crimen".

"_y desde la tierra, tenemos a este grupo de valerosos súper héroes que, aunque son muy jóvenes, se están dando paso entre los mas profesionales"_

TK:-por dios!, son unos niños!!!... hey, cual es ese planeta?-

LG:- la Tierra-

TK:- la Tierra?... mmmm... la Tierra... que nombre mas ridículo... aunque... hey!!!!! Ya lo...- y en eso, la "tranquilidad" de el comedor se vio interrumpido por un hecho lleno de violencia!!!!.

El televisor fue destruido por un platillo volador claramente identificado, me enoje tanto!!!, por que ahora tendría que hablar con mi amigo. Muy ofendido y con la boca llena de comida (por que no hay tiempo que perder), me levante y grite.

TK:- a ver!!!, quien fue el desgraciado que rompió el tele?!!, no ven que era lo único bueno que hay en este lugar!... claro, aparte de mi, pero ese no es el punto!!!!, el punto es que yo lo estaba viendo, y ahora...- en el instante que estaba expresando mi opinión, la vi; deje de agitar el tenedor que tenia en mi mano - ...que ... voy ... a ...- baje poco a poco la voz. Ella solo estaba ahí, majestuosa, sin que le importara nada, con la mano estirada (clara prueba que ella fue la culpable del hacho), con la mirada fija al destruido aparato.

-siéntate!!!- le gritaron unos guardas armados hasta los diente – siéntate!!!- ella los ignoro, la final si se sentó, pero por que le dio la gana hacerlo, no por que se lo ordenaran.

Y ahí estaba yo, de pie aun, viéndola sentada con cara de pocos amigos, ido en su piel, no se lo que me paso. Salí del trance hasta que Lorga me haló del brazo y me obligó a sentarme.

TK:-hey que te pasa!!!, ese es mi brazo favorito!!!-

LR:- ya paso, deberías agradecer que ya no estas parado ahí como un estúpido gracias a mi-

TK:-SEÑOR estúpido para usted, todavía no tenemos tanta confianza- daba de vez en vez un miradita fugas hacia la chica.

LR:- te gusta?-

TK:-ah?-

LR:- la chica-

TK:-... que hace ella aquí?, se supone que esta prisión es para criminales peligrosos, guapos, inteligentes como yo y para gente que intenta imitarme pero no lo logran como todos los demás-

LR:- la transfirieron, dicen, que en la cárcel de mujeres en que estaba, no la pudieron controlar y por eso esta aquí-

TK:-ammm!... y... como se llama?-

LR:- no te lo diré-

TK:- que!!!- mi expresión salto impresionada – como que no me lo vas a decir!!!, pensé que éramos amigos!!!!!... ya sé!, es que no sabes como se llama, verdad?-

LR:-...-

TK:-verdad?!-

LR:-...-

TK:- verdad??!!!!!!!!-

LR:-...-

TK:- pues no me importa si no me dices... yo lo averiguare de un modo u otro... jajajaja!!!!!-

LR:-... imbesil...-

-cuanto tenemos?-

-todavía falta, pero ya casi-

-falta mucho?-

-no, peor es que tenemos que tener lo mas posible... tu sabes-

-mm... pero si con lo que tenemos podríamos irnos-

-pero ahí que comer, ahí que comer... no te preocupes, esta bien-

-lo cumplirás?-

-si, ya te lo dije, es una promesa... y tu?-

-también, lo prometí... no es así?!-

-je, je, je, si... vamos, tenemos que seguir-

"**_como están todo!!!, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Y espero que dejen comentarios expresando su opinión, lo que sea, para mi es lo mas importante del mundo sus opiniones... este, esto lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, mil gracias por su tiempo y espero verlos mas lo mas posible aquí._**

_**Besos, CHAO!!!!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

A... como odie a Lorga en ese instante, peor no importaba, como le dije, de una manera u otra lo iba a averiguar... eso creía... y esperaba.

En fin, como a las dos semanas me llamo el efe de la prisión y me pregunto de mi pasado y eso, días que para corroborar. En eso y lo otro que hablábamos, me dio que el sabia que yo era arlequín, no le di mucha importancia, pero, luego me dio que tenia que trabajar en la prisión. Yo no me pude negar, dije "sisisisi... lo que ud diga...", intente demostrar que no me importaba... aunque ... si soy franco... me alegro mucho... que ridículo que soy no?.

Al otro día, pues... a trabajar, ¿no?. Y me puse mi mascara y me escotaron hacia los diferentes departamentos de la k9. Aunque todos me odiaban, no pudieron evitar caer hipnotizados ante mis cuento y mis bromas. "si no nos gusta tu trabajo... te matamos Trik" me decía uno que otro "amigo"... eso me lo decían cada día... jejeje!.

Nunca me quite mi mascara en todo el paso por los cuartos de la k9. Al caer la tarde, ya solo quedaba una presentación, y aunque estaba agotado, estaba real mente feliz.

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron para darnos acceso a los otros "reenes"

TK:- hey chicos!!!! Como están!!!!!- salí de con mucho entusiasmo.

-si no fuera por los guardas, te matamos aquí mismo-

TK:- yo se que me aman, pero ahora déjenme hacer mi trabajo- cuando me puse en pie en medio de el gran circulo de maleantes, la vi; sentada, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos... no sabia que hacer.

TK:- no es tiempo de pánico Trik- pensé – tu sabes manejar estas cosas, un achica no te puede ganar- mientras pensaba me quede inmóvil en el escenario.

-hey idiota!!!, vas a comenzar!!!!-

TK:- señor idiota!, para ti... y si, voy a comenzar... ejem ejem- tome impulso y comencé a hacer lo que sabia hacer –esta es una historia que se llevo acabo en un reino lejano, un reino feliz, con gran libertad... y sin PRISIONES. El reino era feliz, mas feliz que ninguno, pero, solo algo provocaba gran acogimiento...-

que es acogimiento?- pregunto un tipo

cállate!!!- respondió otro .

TK:- gracias... continuo- mientras contaba mi historia, hacia piruetas y malabares, movía las manos, hacia representaciones de cada personaje de la historia, todo para que mi relato fuera perfecto – el pueblo temía a la sombra maligna que paseaba por las noches en la plaza, que seria?, nadie podía contestar una pregunta; con forme el tiempo, la gente temía mas y mas a la sombra... pero, un día, un joven bardo, arto de todo eso, decidió buscar una respuesta. Hablo con la bruja del pueblo... para saber si ella le podía decir algo sobre ese suceso... y esto le dijo "busca la sombra y descubre su secreto... llámala, y veras que todo cesará.

Y así, el joven bardo se armo de valor y fue a la solitaria plaza del pueblo, el tenia miedo, pero se preocupaba mas por saber que era esa sombra. En efecto!!, la sombra apareció en la plaza- me acerque al publico de una manera misteriosa – y el bardo temió... pero no se movió ni un segundo... entonces...- me hacer que mas al publico- ...el se acerco mas...- me hacer que mas – y mas...- asta quedar de frente a un espectador – en ese momento el bardo le pregunto... "¿cómo te llamas?-

-... Blackfire- respondió la ya no tan misteriosa chica, entonces la tome de la mano y la hale al centro del escenario.

TK:- cuando la sombra dijo su nombre, se convirtió en una hermosa princesa, el bardo estaba tan feliz, por que ya nadie temería a la sombra, que le obsequio una rosa a la joven- pase por detrás de su espalda, he hice mi tan famoso truco de la rosa blanca... se lo di a ella, ella la tomo y sonrió -¡esa es la historia de hoy!, espero que les gustara... los dejo por que los polis me están apuntando feamente con sus armas, y eso significa que mi tiempo acabo- y así, sin mas ni mas, me fui.

Al final del día me sentí bien con migo mismo; hice lo que mas me gustaba y tenia el nombre de la chica... ¡que bueno soy!

-no, así no, va de nuevo-

-ok, solo con la furia de Lak nos podremos librar de los pecados, solo con nuestros pecados... solo... con nuestros pecados!... emmm...no...so..tros...emmm...-

-"seremos capaces de ser perdonados por Lak",... por que no lo aprendes?!-

-ja!, eso es muy difícil... y aburrido-

-si, pero es necesario... tienes que aprender como se hace... que pasara cuando te tengas que aprender algo mas difícil-

-no hay nada mas difícil que eso-

-esto es importante... por que no lo entiendes-

-yo no necesito esto, yo puedo hacer otras cosas-

-yo se, pero no son suficientes... mira, tienes un don increíble y una mirada que simplemente hipnotiza, eso es mas de lo que yo quisiera; poca gente nace con dones, y los otros muchos que quedamos, tenemos que practicar incansablemente...hasta alcanzar el nivel que se necesita. Ahora, te lo pido por favor, intentémoslo una vez mas-

-...mmmm... esta bien, pero lo hago porque tu dices que me servirá de algo-

-jejeje... gracias... ahora empecemos des de la parte de "solo con la furia" ok!-

-si!... solo con la furia de Lak...-


End file.
